mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
It's Gonna Work
thumb|300px It's Gonna Work — dziewiąta piosenka w szóstym sezonie. Śpiewają ją Rarity i Pinkie Pie w odcinku "Dosmacz swoje życie", by pomóc Szafran Masali i jej ojcu, Kolenderowi Kminkowi utrzymać ich restaurację i sprawić, aby była lubiana przez kucyki. Opis "It's Gonna Work", inspirowany muzyką rodem z Bollywood, to kolejny utwór, który poszerza wachlarz gatunków muzycznych wykorzystanych w muzyce z serialu. Znaczący wpływ na brzmienie piosenki mają szeroko wykorzystane w niej instrumenty dęte i smyczkowe, charakterystyczna perkusja, orientalny dźwięk sitaru i wyraźna linia basowa, nadająca dodatkową głębię całej piosence. Jest to pierwsza piosenka zaśpiewana w duecie przez Rarity z Pinkie Pie. Obie mają swoje partie solowe w zwrotkach, natomiast refren śpiewają razem (Rarity śpiewa w nim niższe tony). Tekst (wersja polska) |śpiewany =Magdalena Tul Julia Kołakowska-Bytner |muzyka = Daniel Ingram |tekst = Michael Vogel }} :Rarity ::Słuchaj mych słów ::Jeśli dobry chcesz być ::Za trendem musisz pędem dziś iść ::Masz klientom dać ::To, co dostać tu chcą ::Gdy serio o sukcesie chcesz śnić :Pie ::Słuchaj mych słów ::Twa kuchnia to cud ::Te smaki aż chłonąć się chce ::Więc pokaż, że masz ::Kulinarny swój dryg ::Niech każdy o knajpie twej wie! :and Pinkie Pie ::To uda się ::Na pewno uda się ::I będzie dobrze, zaufaj mi ::To uda się ::Zapewniam, słuchaj mnie ::Kariery stoją otworem drzwi! :Rarity ::Zmienić się masz ::Jeśli w grze zostać chcesz ::Posłuchaj pomysłów mych stu ::To trudne, ja wiem ::Zaufaj, proszę, mi ::Będziesz mieć tu dzień cały tłum! :Pie ::Nie zmieniaj się ::Jesteś inna i już ::I w tym dokładnie tkwi twoja moc ::Rewolucjom mów ::Głośno i stanowczo "nie" ::Za głosem serca idź, czy czujesz to? :i Pinkie Pie ::To uda się ::Na pewno uda się ::I będzie dobrze, zaufaj mi ::To uda się ::Zapewniam, słuchaj mnie ::Kariery stoją otworem drzwi! :Pie ::Styl swój miej :Rarity ::Jak inni bądź :Pie ::Sercem patrz :Rarity ::Musisz się spiąć :i Pinkie Pie ::Pomoc mą oczywiście wciąż masz ::Ja dobrze wiem, co tu sprawdzi się ::Na pewno radę dasz ::To uda się ::Na pewno uda się ::I będzie dobrze, zaufaj mi ::To uda się ::Zapewniam, słuchaj mnie ::Kariery stoją otworem drzwi! Tekst (wersja angielska) |śpiewany = Kazumi Evans Shannon Chan-Kent |muzyka = Daniel Ingram |tekst = Michael Vogel }} :Rarity ::Here's what I know: ::If you want to succeed ::You must follow the trends, that's the key ::If you want to show ::That you've got what it takes ::You must be what they want you to be :Pie ::Here's what I know: ::Your food is so good ::The flavor's so fancy and free ::You just need to show ::That unique sense of taste ::Go on, be yourself, let them see :and Pinkie Pie ::It's gonna work ::I know it's gonna work ::It's gonna work out just fine, trust me ::It's gonna work ::I swear it's gonna work ::It's gonna work out just fine, you'll see! :Rarity ::You need to change ::If you want to compete ::But fear not, for I know what to do ::I know it feels strange ::But trust me, when we're done ::We'll make sure that you are on here too :Pie ::Don't ever change ::Being different is good ::Don't let what others do be your cue ::Never rearrange ::'Cause somepony said you should ::Just trust your heart, it will know what to do :i Pinkie Pie ::It's gonna work ::I know it's gonna work ::It's gonna work out just fine, trust me ::It's gonna work ::I swear it's gonna work ::It's gonna work out just fine, you'll see! :Pie ::Be unique :Rarity ::Just be the same :Pie ::Trust your heart :Rarity ::You'll make your name :i Pinkie Pie ::We'll help you every step of the way ::Because we know what you need to do ::And you should know it too ::It's gonna work ::I know it's gonna work ::It's gonna work out just fine, trust me ::It's gonna work ::I swear it's gonna work ::It's gonna work out just fine, you'll see! en:It's Gonna Work Kategoria:Piosenki z 6 sezonu